Sunshine
by LynKim
Summary: KrisHo pairing / Chap 4 is UP / its GS / family,marriage life story / NO SUMMARY/ just read the story
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong ~

Ini ff yang tiba-tiba saja saya buat tanpa sadar(?).. Mian kalau aneh.. hehehehe

Author : Lynkim

Tittle : Sunshine

Cast : Kris Wu, Kim Joonmyeon,Dll

Rate : T/M

Length : ?

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Sudah kau pastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti?" tanya seorang yeoja pada yeoja dengan buntalan di dadanya yang baru saja memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah milik yeoja yang bertanya tersebut.

"Tsk... Kau pikir aku bodoh,Myeonnie?" tanya yeoja itu balik dengan nada malas.

"Aku kan hanya memastikan Minnie." jawab yeoja yang di panggil Myeonnie tersebut.

"Ne ne ne... Kau hanya khawatir pada karirmu dan tidak khawatir pada anakmu!" sindir Minnie atau namanya Minseok. Dan yeoja yang menjadi tokoh utama itu Kim Joonmyeon.

"Kau..."

"Hiks... hiks..." kalimat yang akan di keluarkan Joonmyeon terpotong oleh isakab dari buntalan yang di gendong Minseok. Sontak kedua yeoja itu menatap kearah buntalan yang di dalamnya terdapat bayi perempuan cantik yang tengah menangis.

"Dia lapar,beberapa hari ini dia tidak bernafsu meminum susu formulanya." jelas Minseok,"Cepat berikan dia ASI pabbo." lanjut Minseok dengan nada ketus.

"Hah! Punya anak menyusahkan." keluh Joonmyeon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibu dari bayi yang menangis tersebut.

"YAK! Itu salahmu,kenapa mau-maunya kau tidur dengan aktor Kanada itu saat kau liburan di Paris,Ha?" koor Minseok dengan nada sebal. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya mempoutkan bibirnya,tidak menjawab karena skakmact. "Susui anakmu,Myeonie." titah Minseok.

"Ne ne,aku akan menyusuinya. Kemarikan dia." Joonmyeon meminta bayinya dari Minseok. Setelah Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa,barulah Minseok memberikan bayi itu ke pangkuan Joonmyeon.

"Hiks... Oekk..." bayi itu kembali menangis sambil menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya didada Joonmyeon,naluri bayi saat bertemu ibunya.

"Hei.. Diamlah! Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau minta." ujar Joonmyeon sambil membuka kancing baru bagian atasnya,melonggarkan taki branya,mengeluarkan dadanya dari bra yang langsung disambut bibir mungil bayinya di pangkuannya dengan sesapan rakus seolah dia sangat lapar.

"Yak! Pelan-pelan. Kau bisa tersedak. Aish!" Joonmyeon memperingatkan bayi berusia 5 bulan yang sedang menyusu padanya tersebut.

Kim Joonmyeon,24 tahun adalah seorang aktris terkenal di Korea. Joonmyeon mulai merintis karir keartisannya sejak berusia 9 tahun. Jadi,kwalitas dan popularitasnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi sayangnya hanya karena sebuah kecerobohan yang dilakukannya dia harus mengalami sebuah masalah yang sangat serius. Saat dia liburan di Paris kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu,dia terlibat one night stand dengan seorang aktor asal Kanada,dan dua bulan setelah itu Joonmyeon mengetahui kalau salah satu benih dari namja itu berhasil membuahinya. Mengetahui kenyataan tersebut sempat membuat Joonmyeon depresi dan hampir kehilangan bayinya. Saat kondisinya sudah membaik Joonmyeon juga sempat ingin menggugurkan kandungannya tapi untunglah keluarga Joonmyeon berhasil mencegahnya. Terutama Minseok adalah orang yang menjaga Joonmyeon sejak mulai mengandung sampai sekarang,Minseok takut kalau sewaktu-waktu Joonmyeon membunuh anaknya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Meski Joonmyeon terkesan acuh dan tidak peduli pada bayinya tapi sebenarnya dia sangat peduli dan menyayangi bayinya. Tapi jika mengingat bayinya itu hampir membuatnya kehilangan segalanya,maka hati Joonmyeon menjadi keras.

Joonmyeon menatap putri kecilnya yang tengah menghisap ASInya dengan mata yang hampir terpejam. Joonmyeon menyentuh tangan mungil putrinya yang bertengger didadanya. Tanpa sadar diciumnya tangan mungil bayi tersebut dan senyuman muncul di bibir Joonmyeon.

"Lihatlah Sena sayang,kau cantik dan menggemaskan sepertiku tapi... Matamu mengingatkan pada aktor sialan itu. Huft!" gumam Joonmyeon dengan bibir mengerucut.

Tanpa sadar Minseok menatap kearah Joonmyeon dengan senyum berkembang di bibirnya. Minseok adalah sahabat dan mantan stylish Joonmyeon,yang juga adalah kekasih adik Joonmyeon,Kim Jongdae. Usia Minseok sama seperti Joonmyeon,tapi dia berpacaran dengan Jongdae yang lebih muda darinya. Minseok mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sejak Sena lahir dan beralih profesi sebagai perawat Sena atau baby siter Sena.

"Myeonie,ini alat pompa dan botol susunya. Kuharap kau bisa memberikan lebih dari 2 botol tapi itu tidak mungkin." ujar Minseok sambil meletakkan alat pompa dan botol susu di meja kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Joonmyeon.

Mendengar Minseok memgatakan itu membuat Joonmyeon gelisah. "Hmmmnn... Bisakah Sena menginap disini sampai besok malam. Aku free besok." ujar Joonmyeon lirih.

"Ne?" Minseok sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon.

"Aku bilang biarkan Sena menginap disini malam ini." terang Joonmyeon lagi.

"Kau... Kau salah makan?" tanya Minseok dengan nada meyakinkan,pasalnya selama ini Joonmyeon selalu tidak mau berlama-lama dengan Sena,putrinya sendiri.

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku ingin bersama Sena malam ini." terang Joonmyeon lagi.

"Aku rasa otakmu sudah bergeser chingu." ujar Minseok.

"Whatever." ujar Joonmyeon seraya bangkit berdiri menuju kamarnya.

"Yak! Myeonie. Tunggu!" koor Minseok segera menyusul Joonmyeon yang sudah memasuki kamarnya. "Kau tidak akan membunuh Sena kan?"

"Yak! Apa maksud... Auchh..." Joonmyeon mengentikan teriakannya,"Jangan menggigit Sena-ya!" tegur Joonmyeon pada Sena karena bayinya itu menggigit puting susunya. Sena merasa terganggu karena teriakan ibunya.

"Hihihihihi..." kikik Minseok. "Baiklah nikmati harimu dengan Sena,awas kalau kau menyakitinya. Aku akan membeberakan pada publik kalau kau sudah menikah dan punya satu anak..."

"Arra... arra..." Joonmyeon memotong ocehan Minseok. Dan yang harus kalian tau,Joonmyeon dan appanya Sena telah menikah demi Sena. Walau mereka tidak saling bersama,tapi sesekali appa dari Sena akan menelpon Minseok untuk menanyakan kabar putrinya,dan kenapa harus menelpon Minseok tentu saja karena sepanjang yang appa Sena tau,Sena menghabiskan 90% hidupnya sejak membuka mata bersama Minseok. Tapi tentu saja appa Sena akan menelpon Joonmyeon hanya untuk menanyakan kabar istrinya dan memberitahukan kalau suaminya itu sudah mentransfer uang bulanan untuk dirinya dan Sena.

"Baiklah.. Jongdae akan menjeputku sekalian membawakan keperluan Sena kemari."

"Sebenarnya yang ibunya Sena itu aku atau kau?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Secara biologis kau ibunya,tapi secara mental aku lebih pantas menjadi ibu Sena." jawab Minseok enteng.

"Yak!'

"Jangan berteriak,atau anakmu akan bangun lagi nyonya Wu."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan marga itu." desis Joonmyeon.

"Itu kenyataannya Myeonie. Kau sudah menikah dengan aktor Kanada itu,Kris Wu. Dan tentu saja margamu sudah berganti sekarang." tutur Minseok enteng. Kris Wu adalah nama appa dari Sena. Joonmyeon dan Kris menikah di Amsterdam,Belanda. Saat kandungan Joonmyeon berumur 6bulan. Dimana di Amsterdam tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat mengenali mereka. Pernikahan mereka cukup sederhana,hanya keluarga dan teman dekat saja yang hadir. Dan Sena juga lahir di Amsterdam. Kris hanya menjenguk Joonmyeon di sela kekosongan jadwalnya. Tidak ada cinta di antara mereka. Setelah Sena berumur 2 bulan,Joonmyeon membawa Sena pulang ke Korea. Tentu saja Sena di bawa oleh Minseok sehari setelah Joonmyeon sampai di korea.

"Terserah padamu." ketus Joonmyeon.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi,bye ~" setelah mengucapkan salam Minseok pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon berdua dengan Sena.

**Joonmyeon POV**

Awas kau Kim Minseok. Huh! Tapi yang dia katakan semuanya benar. Aku menatap cincin emas sederhana tapi elegant di dari manis kiriku.

"Aku hampir tidak percaya sudah menikah bahkan sudah punya anak. Jinjja!" aku bergumam,perlaman aku mulai membaringkan Sena di tempat tidurku.

"Nghhh..." saat aku akan melepas mulutnya dari dadaku,dia bergerak tidak nyaman dan menghisap dadaku semakin kuat.

"Dasar! Tidurlah.." gumamku. Aku menatap Sena lagi.

Sena,Wu Sena adalah nama yang di berikan namja itu pada putriku. Kris. Heh! Aku heran kenapa aku bisa tergoda melakukan itu dengannya. Joonmyeon pabbo. Wajah Sena memang mirip denganku tapi matanya mirip dengan mata Kris. Dan sepertinya Sena akan tumbuh menjadi gadis dengan tinggi semampai seperti Kris,appanya.

"Appa? Appa macam apa yang tidak pernah menengok putrinya. Cih!" cibirku. 'Kau juga tak lebih baik darinya,Myeonie.' hati kecilku menyambung.

.

Pagi ini,aku bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya karena tangisan Sena di pagi buta. Akhirnya setelah Sena kembali tertidur setelah mendaptkan asupan makanan dariku,aku memutuskan untuk membereskan kebutuhan Sena hari ini.

Aku menata baju-baju Sena di almari berukuran sedang yang ada disamping almari pakaianku yang besar. Well,itu hanya almari pakaian rumahan milikku,kalau untuk pakaian keartisan aku memiliki ruangan sendiri.

"Ternyata baju-baju Sena yang baru lumayan lucu,Minnie memang pintar dalam berfashion." gumanku setelah selesai. "Baiklah,hari ini aku akan menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang ibu,jadi Sena sayang segeralah buka matamu dan nikmati harimu denganku. Jarang-jarang aku mau merawatmukan?" bisikku pada Sena yang masih setia menutup matanya.

Chu .. Setelah mencium pipi gempil Sena,aku beranjak keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur. "Aku ingin makan sup kimchi pagi ini." gumamku. Aku mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari kulkas.

"Rasanya sepi." gumamku,sambil meraih remot TV dan menyalakannya. "Berita pagi lumayan."

"Oekkkk... Oek..." terdengar tangisan bayi dari kamarku. Baru saja aku ingin mulai memasak,tapi Sena sudah bangun.

"Ne... Eomma datang." teriakku sambil berlari dari dapur ke kamar.

**Author POV**

"Berita selanjutnya datang dari dunia hiburan. Kris Wu,aktor asal Kanada itu baru saja tiba di Korea untuk syuting sebuah film garapan sutradara terkenal Rob Weils*ngarang* yang katanya akan mengambil beberapa take di beberapa tempat di Seoul." isi berita yang tidak di dengar oleh Joonmyeon.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis,ha?" tanya Joonmyeon setelah berhasil meraih Sena dalam gendongannya.

"Oekk... oek..." bayi berusia 5 bulan tersebut tetap menangis,entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menangis kencang.

"Sena-ya... Diamlah sayang." ujar Joonmyeon. Segera membuka kancing bajunya dan menberikan ASI pada Sena,agar berhenti menangis. Tentu saja,Sena langsung berhenti menangis.

"Kau kenapa,ha? Popokmu belum penuh." tanya Joonmyeon Sena,yang hanya di balas kedipan mata basah yang lucu oleh Sena. "Yak! Jangan hanya berkedip saja,jangan membuat eommamu ini susah Sena-ya,karena ajummamu tidak ada disini sekarang. Arrachi?" lanjut Joonmyeon,tentu saja tetap di balas kedipan oleh Sena.

TING TONG ~

Bel pintu berbunyi dan menginterupsi kegiatan ibu dan anak itu. Joonmyeon segera melepas dadanya dari mulut kecil Sena,sementara Sena sudah bersiap menekuk wajahnya karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"Stt... Ada tamu,setelah melihat membuka pintu kau bisa menikmati sarapanmu lagi." sambil membenarkan gendongannya pada Sena.

TING TONG ~

"Yee... Sebentar." teriak Joonmyeon. "Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?!" dumel Joonmyeon. Tanpa melihat intercome,Joonmyeon langsung membuka pintu.

KLEK...

"KAU ~"  
.

.

.

.

**END/TBC ?**

.

.

**.**

**Mohon reviewnya.. hehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong ~~

Saya dating bawa chap 2 ~

.

**WARNING :**

Typo sana-sini, EYD kacau….

.

.

Author : Lynkim

Tittle :** Sunshine**

Cast : KrisHo and other

Rate : T/M

Genre : Family ,GS, Marriage life

Length : 2 of ?

.

.

**CHECK THIS OUT**

.

.

**Author POV**

"KAU" pekik Joonmyeon saat mengetahui siapa tamunya. Pekikan Joonmyeon membuat Sena sedikit terkaget.

"Hello.." sapa sang tamu,sambil menunjukkan senyumnya pada Joonmyeon. Sementara Joonmyeon masih terpaku menatap sang tamu.

"Bolehkan aku masuk?" tanya sang tamu lagi. "Aku tidak mau tertangkap paparazi." lanjut tamu itu.

Mendengar suara tamunya Joonmyeon seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya,segera menyingkir untuk memberikan tamu itu masuk ke dalam apatemennya. Tubuhnya bergerak seperti robot yang mengikuti perintah tuannya.

Setelah menutup pintu apartemennya Joonmyeon berbalik menatap namja tinggi menjulang yang sedang menatapnya. Namja itu mulai membuka topi,syal dan kacamatanya.

Deg.

Jantung Joonmyeon berdetak cepat saat namja di hadapannya itu,kini sudah menampakan wajahnya. Wajah tampan dengan mata yang sama persis seperti mata putrinya. Mata itu kini bertemu pandang dengan manik jernihnya.

"Hik... Oekk..." tangisan Sena membuat dua orang yang tengah saling tatap tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sena.

"Oekkkk...oekk..." Sena menangis keras.

"Sttt... Diamlah.." ujar Joonmyeon sembari mengoyang-goyangkan Sena di pelukannya agar dia tenang. Tapi Sena tetap menangis. "Kau kenapa sayang?!" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Oekk... Oekk..."

"Biarkan aku menggendongnya?" tanya namja tinggi di hadapan Joonmyeon itu,yang membuat Joonmyeon seketika menatap kearah namja itu.

"Oekk... Oekkk..."

"Anni..." jawab Joonmyeon.

"Ayolahh..." mohon namja itu.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu,kamar mandinya ada di samping dapur,Kris." ujar Joonmyeon sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kris,namja itu adalah Kris.

Setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan Joonmyeon,Kris langsung berjalan menuju arah yang di tunjukan Joonmyeon. Kris tentu saja ingin menggendong kembali bayinya,terakhir dia menggendong Sena,saat Sena berumur 1,5 bulan dan ini adalah kali keempat Kris bertemu dengan putrinya.

"Oek... hiks..." Sena terus menangis.

Setelah mendudukan dirinya di sofa. "Sttt... Diamlah Na-ya.." ujar Joonmyeon sembari mulai membuka kancing bajunya,dan memberikan ASI pada Sena. "Kau lapar? Hmmm... Padahal tadi kau baru saja makan. Dasar!" gumam Joonmyeon sambil mencubit pelan hidung mancung Sena. Tapi berikutnya Joonmyeon mendesah pelan.

"Kau tau,Appamu datang. Setelah sekian lama kita pindah kesini,dia baru menjengukmu sekarang. Seingatku! Dia baru 4 kali ini bertemu dengamu dan baru 3 kali menggendongmu. Pertama saat kau lahir,saat kau lahir saja dia hanya menemanimu selama sehari. Aishhh... Yang kedua saat kau genap berusia satu bulan itupun siang dia datang dan malamnya dia sudah pergi lagi. Dan yang ketiga,saat kau berusia 1,5 bulan. Hahh! Entah kali ini berapa lama appamu itu akan menengokmu? Ayah macam apa dia itu.." sungut Joonmyeon pelan.

Tanpa disadari Joonmyeon,Kris sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

**Kris POV**

Hah! Yeoja itu mengoceh seperti burung beo. Membicarakanku tapi apa yang dia lakukan pada Sena tak jauh beda dariku.

"Ekhemm..." aku berdeham,dian langsung menoleh padaku. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Hmmm...Jadi,apakah sekarang aku boleh menggendong putriku?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak lihat dia sedang apa?" ujar Joonmyeon. Aku menatap Sena.

Deg.

Shitt! Sena sedang menyusu! Jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih keras saat melihat kearah dadanya. Harus kuakui kalau Joonmyeon itu sexy,tubuhnya membentuk S line yang sempurna,tapi itu dulu. Sekarang memang tubuhnya membentuk S line juga,tapi kalau di perhatikan secara mendetail. Bagian perutnya akan terlihat sedikit menggembung yah walau hanya sedikit. Aku menjadi merasa berasalah pada Joonmyeon karena membuat perutnya mengendur. Tapi aku tidak menyesal juga,punya istri seorang aktris cantik,serasi denganku yang seorang aktor tampan. Yah! Walau pernikahan kami harus disembunyikan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Joonmyeon mengagetkanku.

"Ah! Eh! I... Itu... Sena,yah Sena." ujarku gugup, "Aku ingin menggendongnya." lanjutku,dan menatap Sena yang juga tengah menatapku.

"Sena sayang..." panggilku pada Sena. "Daddy here babe,come to me please! I miss you so much,babe?!"

"Jangan menggunakan bahasa inggris." ujar Joonmyeon.

"Why? She is my doughter. I'm Canadian,so if I use english to my child,its no problem,miss!" jawabku. Aku memang blasteran China-Kanada,tapi aku pernah tinggal di Korea sebelum memutuskan tinggal di Kanada dan memulai karirku.

"Ini Korea,bukan Kanada." ketusnya.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya,aku mendekatkan kepalaku kearah Sena,yang juga sedang menatapku. "Baby,kau tau! Sena... Naya... Sena... Daddy calling you,babe! Look at me cute!" aku berusaha menarik perhatian Sena dari acara makan paginya. Dan sepertinya berhasil,Sena mulai menatapku dan kuperhatikan bibirnya berhenti menyecap-nyecap. Dan tak berapa lama,Sena melepas bibirnya dari dada Joonmyeon.

Ouch! Ini sungguh berat,aku menatap dada putih Joonmyeon. Dada itu lebih berisi dari terakhir melihatnya. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau pikirkan,Kris?

Aku segera mengulurkan tanganku pada Sena,dan meraih Sena dalam gendonganku.

"How are you dear? You look so beautyful." bisikku pada Sena dan mencium pipi tembamnya.

"Kyaa..." teriak Sena,sepertinya dia senang bertemu denganku.

Sebenarnya,aku pergi ke Korea untuk syuting beberapa bagian dari film yang sedang aku bintangi sekarang. Ini juga kesempatanku untuk menemui anakku,dan juga istriku. Aku selalu mengikuti perkembangan Sena melalui Minseok,orang yang merawat Sena.

"Jadi tuan Wu,apa yang anda lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di Kanada?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Aku menatapnya, "Aku ingin menemui putri dan istriku,apakah aku salah?!" tanyaku balik.

"Hah! Kau masih ingat ternyata kalau memiliki seorang istri dan seorang anak." ketusnya.

"Ayolah Myeonie! Kau tau aku sangat sibuk. Lagipula orang akan berfikir macam-macam jika tiba-tiba aku memutuskan pergi ke Korea,lagipula jadwalmu itu juga padat." jawabku.

Joonmyeon menatapku galak. "Ya... Ya. Ya.. Tuan aktor aku mengerti." desisnya.

"Oke! Aku kesini untuk mengunjungimu dan Sena. Jadi,perlakukan aku dengan baik." kataku.

**Author POV**

Beginilah jika Joonmyeon dan Kris bertemu. Akan saling berdebat. Hubungan mereka sebenarnya tidak seburuk yang kalian kira. Hanya saja komunikasi mereka kurang bagus.

Siang ini,Kris sedang duduk di sofa depan TV dengan Sena di pangkuannya. Kris sedang mengajak bercanda putri kecilnya. Kris memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan,sehingga menampakan lengan berototnya,dan celana kain selutut dengan warna hitam.

"Ini sudah masuk waktu tidur siang Sena,Kris. Berhenti mengajaknya bermain." ucap Joonmyeon sambil masuk ruang TV dengan nampan berisi dua gelas jus dan buah anggur di atasnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris.

"Hmm.. Minnie baru mengirimiku pesan. Saatnya Sena tidur siang." jawab Joonmyeon,sekarang Joonmyeon sudah bersiap mengambil Sena dari pangkuan Kris.

"Andwe... Aku masih ingin bermain dengan Sena." tolak Kris,menjauhkan Sena dari tangan Joonmyeon. Sementara Sena hanya mengerjapkan mata melihan eomma dan daddynya. Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafas,menanggapi sifat childish Kris. Awalnya Joonmyeon mengira kalau aktor dengan tampang dingin itu akan sangat dingin dan menakutkan. Tapi beberapa kali bertemu dengan suaminya itu,Joonmyeon tau kalau sudah menyangkut putrinya sifatnya akan berubah 180°.

"Kau bisa bermain lagi bersama Sena saat dia bangun lagi nanti Kris." ujar Joonmyeon dengan nada kesal.

"Andwe... Senaya kau masih m bermain bersama daddy kan?" tanya Kris pada Sena,tentu saja hanya kerjapan mata dan senyuman kas bayi Sena yang di dapat.

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya lagi. "Jangan membiasakan Sena memanggilmu daddy,dia hidup di Korea jadi panggil dirimu appa." ujar Joonmyeon.

"Why? Dia anakku."

"Whatever... Kemarikan Sena." titah Joonmyeon lagi.

"Anni..." tolak Kris.

"Hah!" Joonmyeon menghela nafas lagi. "Apakah kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain,ha? Seingatku kau ke Korea untuk syuting?" cerocos Joonmyeon.

"Hari ini aku free,dan baru besok aku mulai brefing untuk film itu." jawab Kris,tanpa menatap Joonmyeon karena sedang mengajak Sena bergurau dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aihhh... Terserah padamu. Aku mau tidur,kalau Sena lapar buatkan saja susu formula." ujar Joonmyeon.

"Yak! Aku tidak tau cara mebuat susu formula. Myeonie... yak !" teriak Kris,tapi tidak di gubris oleh Joonmyeon yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Eomma macam apa eommamu itu,naya? Seenaknya saja meninggalkan bayinya. Dasar!" omel Kris pada Sena yang tentu saja tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh appanya tersebut.

"Kyaaa.. Kya.."

" Kau senang ha?" tanya Kris sambil menghadiahkan ciuman bertubi-tubi kewajah Sena. "Putri daddy memang paling cantik dan menggemaskan."

Malam ini tentu saja Kris harus meninggalkan apartemen Joonnyeon. Tapi,sekarang yang dilakukan Kris adalah berbaring di samping Sena yang tengan menyusu pada Joonmyeon. Tangan Kris memainkan tangan mungil Sena,sesekali menciumnya,walau tidak mendapat respon dari Sena karena mata Sena sudah setengah terpejam.

"Jangan mainkan tangan Sena,biarkan dia tidur." ujar Joonmyeon pelan.

Kris mendongak menatap Joonmyeon. "Wae? Setelah ini aku akan susah bertemu dengan Sena? Kenapa dia harus punya jam tidur sih?" tanya Kris.

"Heh! Sena butuh istirahat,dia masih bayi." jawab Joonmyeon dengan malas.

Hening ~

Kris terus mengamati wajah imut Sena,dan tiba-tiba Sena melepas mulutnya dari dada Joonmyeon. Dan seketika eskpresi wajah Kris berubah,Kris menatap dada Joonmyeon seduktif.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat?" pekik Joonmyeon saat menyadari tatapan Kris,dan langsung membenarkan piamanya.

"Jangan berteriak,kau mau Sena terbagun lagi?" ujar Kris. "Kau tau,kau itu istriku dan aku suamimu. Kau tau juga kalau meskipun diantara kita tidak ada perasaan itu,tapi aku tetaplah suamimu dan seorang laki-laki yang sangat jarang bertemu istrinya,jadi apabila bertemu istrinya... Kau tau apa yang sekarang kurasakan?" Kris mengakiri argumennya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Apa maksudmu?" ketus Joonmyeon.

Kris menghela nafas, "bisakah kau tidak ketus padaku?" ujar Kris dengan nada serius yang membuat Joonmyeon sedikit takut. "Aku datang kesini ingin mencoba memulai dari awal,aku ingin semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Aku menjalankan peran sebagai suami,kau menjalankan peran sebagai istri."

Joonmyeon terdiam.

"Aku tau kita tidak merasakan apapun sekarang,tapi aku yakin jika kita bisa merasakannya nanti." ujar Kris lagi.

Joonmyeon menatap Kris dalam diam,Joonmyeon memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kris. Dalam benaknya dia membenarkan apa yang Kris katakan.

"Aku..." Joonmyeon menatap Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku juga ingin... Aku juga menginginkan hal itu." lanjut Joonmyeon lirih. Meskipun lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Kris.

Dan entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Baik Joonmyeon maupun Kris terlihat menundukkan kepalanya,seolah mereka sama-sama memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Namun tiba-tiba,Kris turun dari tempat tidur. Meraskan tempat tidurnya bergerak Joonmyeon mendongak menatap Kris yang kini tengah berjalan mengitari tempat tidur dan menuju sisinya.

Mereka saling tatap dalam diam,sampai Kris tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Joonmyeon,yang keudian menarik Joonmyeon untuk ikut turun dari tempat tidur. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kris langsung memeluk Joonmyeon erat.

Joonmyeon sedikit terkaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Kris. Tapi saat berada di dalam pelukan Kris,Joonmyeon merasa hangat di hatinya,Joonmyeon merasa mempunyai tempat berlindung. Maka,dengan pelan namun pasti Joonmyeon mulai membalas pelukan Kris.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu sekarang,karena aku belum merasakan itu. Tapi aku akan mengatakan mulai sekarang aku akan belajar mencintaimu. Jadi,maukah kau melakukan hal yang dengan apa yang aku lakukan?" bisik Kris di telinga Joonmyeon. Tanpa komando lebih lama,Joonmyeon .

Senyun cerah langsung tercetak di wajah Kris. "Thnks my wife." bisik Kris lagi,sekarang diakhiri dengan kecupan dan sedikit hisapan di pundak Joonmyeon.

"Nghh..." Joonmyeon melenguh pelan akibat perbuatan Kris. Dan karena lenguhannya tersebut membuat hasrat Kris kembali muncul.

"Sepertinya aku ingin meminta hakku sebagai seorang suami." ujar Kris seduktif,kali ini dengan menatap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon melototkan mata sipitnya,karena dia merasakan alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi di kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pernah mendengar yang dinamakan hasrat laki-laki?"

Sekarang Joonmyeon terdiam mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan suami blasterannya. "Sena masih terlalu kecil untuk mempunyai seorang adik,Kris." ujar Joonmyeon gugup.

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Aku janji." ujar Kris.

"Tapi... hmmmppp..." sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya Kris sudah membungkam bibir dengan bibirnya.

#selanjutnya kalian bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan om naga tampan#

**Next Day**

.

"Cut.." teriak sang sutradara dan membuat beberapa orang yang tengah berakting di depan kamera tersebut menghentikan akting mereka. "Sekian untuk hari ini,terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian." lanjut sang sutradara.

"Aku permisi." pamit salah seorang artis..

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru,Myeonie?" tanya seorang artis lain.

"Aku ada urusan,Kyungie." jawab Joonmyeon,tergurat raut wajah khawatir di wajah cantiknya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku harus cepat." Joonmyeon terlihat hampir menangis. "Unni bisakah kau lebih cepat berkemas!" perintah Joonmyeon pada managernya.

"Sebentar lagi,Myeonnie. Tenanglah!" jawab sang manager.

"Katakan padaku,apa yang terjadi Joonmyeon?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Anni Kyungsoo,tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Joonmyeon meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Tapi,tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak semudah itu di bohongi.

"Aku selesai. Kajja.."

"Sampai besok,Kyungie." setelah mengatakan itu Joonmyeon segera berjalan dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruang make-up.

Kyungsoo menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan pandangan khawatir dan penasaran. "Aku tidak percaya semua baik-baik saja,Myeonnie." bisik yeoja itu.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanya,Minnie?" tanya Joonmyeon begitu memasuki rumahnya.

"Jangan berisik,dia baru saja tidur." jawab Minseok.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Minseok,Joonmyeon langsung berjalan kekamarnya. Dan begitu membuka pintu,tentu saja dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kris..." panggil Joonmyeon,dan membuat Kris yang tengah berbaring di samping Sena itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" jawab Kris.

Joonmyeon kini dengan hati-hati mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur agar Sena tidak terbangun. Joonmyeon menatap wajah Sena yang memerah. Terlihat olehnya Sena tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Joonmyeon menyentuh kening Sena,dan merasakan panas berasal dari tubuh bayinya tersebut.

"Tenanglah,aku sudah memanggil dokter tadi dan Sena baru saja minum obat." ujar Kris.

Joonmyeon menatap Kris, "Kenapa kau disini? Kau bilang ada brefing film hari ini?"

Kris memang tadi sedang mengikuti brifing saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan. Setelah melihatnya ternyata pesan itu dari Minseok yang mengatakan Sena demam dan muntah-muntah. Dan langsung saja Kris memohon diri untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Heh! Tadinya iya,tapi setelah mendengar Sena sakit,aku langsung kemari." jelas Kris. "Kau masih ingatkan apa yang aku katakan tadi malam? Aku ingin membangun keluarga yang sesungguhnya denganmu."

Joonmyeon terdiam,tapi sejurus kemudian senyum terkembang di bibirnya. "Terimakasih." bisik Joonmyeon.

"Hiks..." terdengar isakan Sena. "Hueeeee..."

Joonmyeon reflek mulai mengangkat Sena dan memangkunya. "Sttt... Eomma disini sayang... Tenanglah..." ujar Joonmyeon menenangkan Sena.

"Hueeee... hiks..." Sena tetap menangis. Dengan segera Joonmyeon mengangkat kaos dia gunakan untung memberi ASI pada Sena. Setelah mendapat ASInya Sena terdiam,terasa di dada Joonmyeon kalau pipi Sena panas.

"Tidurlah sayang." bisik Joonmyeon saat melihat Sena mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Badannya masih panas,obatnya belum bereaksi?!" tanya Kris yang menyentuh kening Sena.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi,kuharap demam Sena akan segera turun." jawab Joonmyeon.

Klek..

Pintu kamar Joonmyeon terbuka dan menampakan Minseok membawa alat kompres di tangannya. Minseok mendekati Joonmyeon dan Kris.

"Baguslah kau mau menyusui Sena tanpa kusuruh,dia menolak susu formula." jelas Minseok, "Sepertinya dia butuh lebih banyak perhatian darimu,Myeonnie." lanjut Minseok.

"Aku tau..." jawab Joonmyeon. Minseok terdiam mengamati Sena,dan keningnya mulai berkerut. Dan senyum jahil mulai tercetak dibibirnya,saat menatap Kris.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu Min?" tanya Kris yang merasa aneh ditatap seperti itu oleh Minseok. Sementara Joonmyeon hanya menatap tidak mengerti kearah Minseok.

"Fufufufu... Kalian melakukannya?" tanya Minseok.

"M...Melakukan apa?" tanya Joonmyeon balik.

"Ck... Hoho tidak perlu malu padaku,chingu." ujar Joonmyeon. Joonmyeom dan Kris memasang wajah bingung.

"Haishhh... Kalian sama saja. Jangan pura-pura,aku melihat bekasnya." terang Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk dada Joonmyeon yang terlihat karena sedamg menyusui Sena.

Seketika mata Joonmyeon dan Kris membelalak bersamaan karena melihat tanda merah keunguan tercetak jelaa disana. Dengan otomatis Joonmyeon sedikit menurunkan kaosnya yang dia angkat hingga menutup jejak Kiss mark buatan Kris semalam.

"Hahahahaha... Dasar kalian ini. Tapi dimana kalian melalukannya? Saat masuk kamar ini tadi pagi aku tidak mencium aroma bekas percintaan?"

"Kamar mandi." jawab Kris singkat.

"Hahahahahaha.."

"Jangan tertawa,Sena bisa bangun." Joonmyeon memperingatkn dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah! Mian.. Kau hebat bung bisa menaklukkannya kali ini." ujar Minseok pada Kris.

"Terimakasih atas punjianmu,Min." balas Kris dengan senyum bangga diwajahnya.

"Kalian berdua hentikan." titah Joonmyeon dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

TING TONG ~

Kegiatan ketiga orang itu terhenti saat bel pintu berbunyi.

"Ada tamu?" bisik Joonmyeon kemudian saling tatap dengan Kris dan Minseok.

"Biar aku yang membukanya." ujar Minseok bergegas meninggalkan kamar Joonmyeon untuk membuka pintu.

"Tidak biasanya ada tamu. Tidak mungkin teman-temanku datang pada jam seperti ini." terang Joonmyeon.

"Kita tunggu saja Minseok,Myeonie. Sudah jangan terlalu khawatir soal siapa yang datang. Kita rawat Sena." suruh Kris.

"Kau benar." jawab Joonmyeon sambil menatap Sena yang sudah tertidur,meskipun tertidur tapi mulutnya tetap menghisap ASI.

Klek...

Serentak Kris dan Joonmyeon menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka yang menampakan seorang yeoja dengan mata bulat yang melotot menatap kearah Joonmyeon.

"K...Kyungsoo."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hehehehe… gimana menurut kalian,apakah tetap aneh ceritanya? Jangan bosan-bosan untuk mengkritik atau memberi masukan pada saya..

Aku harap FF ini bias menghibur kalian para readerdeul… jujur ini adalah FF krisho perdana saya.. hehehehe

.

**THANKS TO :**

**Frozen Peony**** / ****Yuni150699**** / ****PikaaChuu**** / ****akiko ichie**** / ****akiko ichie**** / ****GalaxyHyeyu123**** / ****rifdafairuzs**** / ****sayangsemuamembersuju**** / ****bellasung21**** / ****fallforhaehyuk**** / ****KrisHo WonKyu**** / ****richsuo**** / ****Park FaRo**** / ****urikaihun**** / ****Mavro Fos**** / ****SungRaeYoo**** / ****KimRyeona19**** / ****Nisa Marni EXO Fans**** / ****Emmasuho / ****squalay**** / ****hae15 / ****anon / ****LittleMyeon / ****SaranghaeKrisHo / ****Guest / ****Callysta / ****nam mingyu**** / **** .37604**** / ****kyeokey / ****zoldyk**** / ****ling-ling pandabear**** / **** / ****joonmily**** .**

.

.

Annyeong ~


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong….I'm back ~

Author : Lynkim

Tittle : Sunshine

Cast : KrisHo ,Sena, dll

Genre : Family, Marriage Life, GS

Rate : M

Length : 3of?

**.**

**.**

**Check This Out ~**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"K...Kyungsoo." ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada syock yang kentara disuaranya. Sementara sang obyek di depan pintu tetap menatap tidak percaya kearah Joonmyeon dan Kris dengan mata bulatnya. Dan mata bulat yang sedang melotot itu semakin melotot kala melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Joonmyeon. Kris hanya menatap dengan tatapan tak mengerti kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyung... Ya Tuhan." pekik Minseok yang tiba-tiba muncul juga di samping Kyungsoo.

Hening ~ Tidak ada yang berani bersuara,hanya hembusan safas dari 4 orang dewasa dan satu bayi yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan ibunya.

"Jelaskan Kim Joonmyeon." Kyungsoo memecah keheningan dengan suara datar dan dingin.

"Kyung..."

"Aku bertanya pada Kim Joonmyeon,bukan padamu Seokie.." Kyungsoo memotong apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Minseok. "Jelaskan!" desis Kyungsoo.

"I... Itu... Kyung,maafkan aku." Joonmyeon berusaha menhelaskan dengan tergagap.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?" desis Kyungsoo dengan menatap Joonmyeon tajam.

Joonmyeon merinding ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo. "B...Begini Kyung..."

"CEPAT.." bentak Kyungsoo.

"Akhhhh..." ringis Joonmyeon saat Sena menggigit putingnya karena kaget mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, Sena yang sedang menyusu kaget dan otomatis Sena menggigit ibunya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kris yang melihat Joonmyeon meringis kesakitan.

Kyungsoo mengendurkan otot wajahnya yang tadi tegang karena melihat sahabatnya itu meringis kesakitan. Walau bagaimanapun Joonmyeon adalah sahabatnya. Otomatis Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Joonmyeon yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Na-ya... Jangan menggigit sayang... Sakit.." ujar Joonmyeon seraya menahan sakit karena Sena tetap menggigitnya.

"Myeonie,gwenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo kawatir.

Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang mulai berair. "Ne ~" jawab Joonmyeon. Sekarang Kyungsoo,Minseok dan Kris mengelilingi Joonmyeon.

"Baby-ya... Jangan gigit mommymu. Lihatlah mommymu kesakitan.." Kris mulai membujuk Sena.

"Na-ya... Lepaskan eomma ne..." kali ini suara Minseok yang terdengar membujuk Sena.

Kyungsoo menatap orang-orang disekitarnya yang menampakan wajah khawatirnya sama seperti dirinya. Dan kini pandangan mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada bayi yang ada di pangkuan Joonmyeon dan bayi itu tengah menyusu bukan menyusu lebih tepatnya menggigit puting susu ibunya. Kyungsoo mengamati Sena dan bayi itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam,seolah mengerti siapa yang berteriak tadi. Kyungsoo sedikit dibuat specless oleh tatapan bayi itu. Mata tajamnya mengintimidasi Kyungsoo.

"Baby... Lepaskan mommy ne?" Kris kembali membujuk Sena dengan menepuk-nepuk paha Sena.

"Lepaskan eomma ne sayang... Kau tau itu sakit..." bisik Joonmyeon dengan suara menahan tangis. Sena mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo kearah ibunya. Kemudian Sena melepaskan dada Joonmyeon dari gigitannya dan kembali menghisap ASI dengan nyaman.

"Hahhhh!" desah Joonmyeon lega. "Gomawo baby.." bisik Joonmyeon sambil menciumi wajah Sena. Meski masih sakit tapi bagi Joonmyeon itu lebih baik daripada digigit.

"Kau memang pintar baby.. Kau benar-benar putri kesayangan daddy..." ujar Kris ikut mencium pipi Sena. Mengabikan dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan kehangatan keluarga itu.

"Jadi,bagaimana penjelasanmu,Myeonie?" Kyungsoo membuka suara menagih penjelasan pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo.. "Hmmm... Biarkan aku menidurkan Sena dulu,Kyungie. Atau biar Kris saja yang menjelaskan padamu." ujar Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo beralih menatap Kris. Tentu saja Kyungsoo juga tau siapa Kris Wu.

"Baiklah... Aku menunggumu diluar tuan Wu." putus Kyungsoo. "Dan kau,Minnie. Aku juga ingin mendengar penjelasanmu." lanjut Kyungsoo.

**Kris POV**

Heh! Kenapa yeoja mata bulat ini harus meminta penjelasan. Siapa dia memangnya? Yah,walau aku tau dia adalah teman Joonmyeon. Lihatlah tatapan mata bulatnya membuatku takut.

"Jadi,kapan penjelasannya akan dimulai tuan Wu?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Ekhem... Baiklah. Dan kau dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangi penjelasanku." ujarku.

"Baiklah." jawabnya.

"Sekitaran satu tahun yang lalu,yah lebih lah. Kau bisa menghitung usia Sena. Waktu itu aku sedang ada pemotretan di paris. Dan saat malam hari aku mengunjungi sebuah club dan aku bertemu dengan Joonmyeon disana. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mabuk,tapi entah apa yang aku lakukan. Saat pagi hari aku sudah terbangun disebuah kamar hotel tanpa busana dengan Joonmyeon yang ada disampingku. Kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang aku lakukan dengan Joonmyeon kan?" aku menghentikan ceritaku sejenak.

"Setelah itu,kami sepakat untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan Joonmyeon. Dia harus mengatakan itu padaku,aku telah memberikan nomor ponselku padanya. Dan selama 2 bulan setelah itu aku mengira semua baik-baik saja. Sampai aku menerima telepon dari Joonmyeon yang mengatakan kalau dia tengah hamil 2 bulan. Dan setelah berdiskusi dengan agensiku dan agensi Joonmyeon akhirnya kami sepakat untuk menikah. Kami menikah di Amsterdam saat kandungan Joonmyeon berusia 6 bulan,dan Sena juga lahir disana." jelasku.

Kulihat gadis dengan mata bulat ini menganga mendengar penjelasanku.

"Jadi... Joonmyeon menghilang hampir selama setengah tahun itu,bukan karena liburan tapi karena hamil. Dan saat-saat Joonmyeon tiba-tiba pingsan dan sering terlihat pucat itu karena... Dia tengah berbadan dua."

"Yah.. Begitulah. Kuharap kau mau mengerti keadaan saat ini." ujarku.

"Maafkan kami Kyungie karena merahasiakan ini darimu." Minseok juga mengeluarkan suara. "Semakin sedikit yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi semakin baik."

"Tapi.. Aku sahabat kalian,Minnie. Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?" bantah yeoja mata bulat ini. Yah,aku mengerti perasaannya sebagai sahabat. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Minseok itu benar.

"Maafkan aku,Kyungie. Kau tau,kalau kami memberitahumu,kau pasti akan memberitahu Jongin dan Jongin pasti bercerita pada Chanyeol yang pasti akan menceritakan hal ini pada Baekhyun,dan kau tau sendirikan bagaimana Baekhyun?" jelas Minseok.

"Kau benar." ujar Kyungsoo,setelah berfikir.

**Author POV **

Setelah Kris menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,tentu saja masih terjadi sedikit perdebatan antara Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

Klekk..

Pintu kamar terbuka,terlihat Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati 3 orang itu,dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Kris.

"Bagaimana Sena? Apa dia sudah tidur?" tanya Kris.

"Ne,tapi badannya masih demam. Aku khawatir padanya." jawab Joonmyeon sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris,yang dengan otomatis Kris merangkul istri cantiknya. Sementara Kyungsoo tetap menatap tak percaya kearah Kris dan Joonmyeon dengan mata bulatnya.

"Tenanglah.. Sena pasti baik-baik saja. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir." bisik Kris lagi.

"Maaf,mengganggu kemesraan kalian tapi aku masih ada dihadapan kalian." Kyungsoo buka suara,dan Joonmyeon langsung meneggakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah... Kyungie..." ujar Joonmyeon. "Hmm... Apakah Kris sudah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Hmn..."

"Maafkan aku Kyungie,kau mau memaafkanku kan?" ujar Joonmyeon yang sekarang berlutut didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Joonmyeon.

"Yak.. Apa yang kau lakukan Myeonie? Berdiri." kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku Kyungie." kekeh Joonmyeon.

"Hah.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang berdiri." sambil mengatakan itu Kyungsoo menarik Joonmyeon berdiri.

"Sungguh?"

"Ne,sekarang berdiri." suruh Kyungsoo pada Joonmyeon. Dan akhirnya Joonmyeon berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Kyungie.." bisik Joonmyeon. Dan Minseok berdiri,kemudian ikut memeluk dua yeoja yang tengah berpelukan tersebut. Dan ketiga yeoja itu langsung cekikikan tanpa mempedulikan satu-satunya namja yang ada diruangan itu.

Sekarang ini keempat orang itu tengah duduk mengelilingi ranjang besar Joonmyeon,dengan Joonmyeon berbaring di tengahnya karena tengah menyusui Sena lagi. Yah,karena demam Sena menjadi rewel dan tidak mau jauh dari ibunya.

"Lihatlah keponakanku sangat menggemaskan. Kyaaa.. Bagaimana kalian bisa menyembunyikan keponakanku ini dariku." heboh Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus pipi tembam Sena. "Setiap kali aku kesini,aku tidak pernah bertemu Sena. Dimana kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Tentu saja dirumahku. Kau lupa Kyung kalau aku adalah baby siter Sena." jawab Minseok.

"Aaa... Kupikir kau berhenti menjadi stylish karena kau mengurus usaha keluargamu,ternyata kau berhenti karena menjadi baby siter." sindir Kyungsoo.

"Cih! Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau berada di posisiku. Melihat Joonmyeon yang sangat mengkhawatirkan saat itu,bisa kapan saja dia membunuh bayi cantik ini,maka aku memutuskan untuk menjaga dan merawat Sena." terang Minseok.

"Yak.. Aku tidak sekejam itu,Minie." protes Joonmyeon.

"Hehehehe..." Minseok hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Dan aku juga heran seorang Kris Wu mau bertanggung jawab,ternyata kau namja gentle,dude." ujar Kyungsoo pada Kris,sehingga membuat Kris yang sedari tadi duduk di belakang Joonmyeom menatap Kyungsoo.

Kris menampakan smirknya,"Aku juga mengerti dosa nona mata bulat. Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai pria bajingan yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Kalau kau seorang pria,kau tidak akan menolak jika yang mengandung anakmu dan yang akan kau nikahi adalah seorang Kim Joonmyeon." jawab Kris. Yang membuat wajah Joonmyeon memanas.

"Tapi... Apakah kalian akan go public?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Untuk saat ini belum,tapi nanti saat waktunya sudah tepat. Aku akan mengumumkan statusku pada publik." jawab Kris.

"Dan kau Joonmyeon,aku tidak menyangka. Gadis menyebalkan dan chlidish sepertimu bisa menjadi ibu." puji Kyungsoo.

"Yak..."

Setelah perbincangan panjang dengan Kyungsoo,dan setelah Kyungsoo dan Minseok pamitan untuk pulang. Kini hanya tinggal Kris dan Joonmyeon yang tersisa. Joonmyeon tengah membersihkan bekas make upnya yang belum sempat ia bersihkan dan Kris sedang mandi.

Setelah kegiatan membersihkan wajahnya selesai,Joonmyeon beranjak menuju lemari baju,dan segera mencari satu stel piama yang masih didalam plastiknya di tumpukan paling bawah lemari bajunya.

Klek...

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe biru,Joonmyeom menatap Kris. Dan mendekati suaminya itu,dengan malu Joonmyeon menyodorkan satu stel piama yang baru saja diambilnya tadi.

"Pakailah..." suruh Joonmyeon. "Aku membelikan untukmu beberapa bulan yang lalu,kuharap sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhmu." lanjut Joonmyeon,langsung membalikkan dirinya untuk berjalan menuju ranjang.

Kris menatap piama berwarna abu-abu yang sudah berada di tangannya tersebut. Untuk sesaat dia terdiam. Tapi kemudian senyum kecil muncul dibibirnya.

Grep..

Kris memeluk Joonmyeon dari belakang. Joonmyeon bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Kris dan hembusan nafas Kris dilehernya.

"Gomawo.." bisik Kris sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Joonmyeon.

.

Semenjak kejadian terbongkarnya rahasia Joonmyeon oleh Kyungsoo,intensitas pertemuan Kris dengan Sena semakin sulit. Memang Kris lebih sering pulang keapartemen Joonmyeon daripada apartemennya sendiri sekarang. Tapi,dia akan pulang sangat larut dan berangkat sangat pagi,tentu saja Sena masih tertidur pulas saat Kris pulang dan berangkat.

Seperti sekarang,Kris baru saja memasuki apartemen Joonmyeon. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12.45 dini hari. Kris berjalan menuju kamar Joonmyeon,dan membuka pintunya. Kris tersenyum kala mendapati Sena tengah membuka matanya dan sedang menyusu pada Joonmyeon.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Joonmyeon saat Kris memasuki kamarnya.

"Hmnn... Dan sepertinya putri appa belum tidur." jawab Kris,matanya berbinar pasalnya kali ini dia menemui Sena dengan mata Sena yang terbuka.

"Ne appa... Aku lapar..." Joonmyeon menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan menirukan suara bayi.

Kris menatap Sena,yang juga menatapnya. Sena melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari dada ibunya dan beralih menyentuh wajah Kris. Otomatis Kris menangkap tangan mungil Sena dan menciumnya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur ha? Kau menunggu appa?" tanya Kris yang di jawab kerjapan mata oleh Sena.

"Aku lapar appa.." suara anak kecil lagi dan diakhiri oleh kekehannya.

"Appa juga lapar,baby." menatao Joonmyeon dengan tatapan mesumnya.

Senyum di wajah Joonmyeon seketika lenyap dan di gantikan dengan death glare. "Hentikan pikiran kotormu,Kris." ujar Joonmyeon.

"Hah! Kau tau ini sudah 2 minggu,mengingat kita sedang berusaha membangun keluarga yang penuh cinta." ujar Kris mendramatisir. "Kau tau juga,setiap kali aku melihatmu jantungku mulai berdebar. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu kalau jantungku sudah berdebar." sambung Kris.

"Lalu?"

"Kau lupa hasrat lelaki?"

"Aku belum memakai alat kontrasepsi,perlu kau tau,Sena masih berusia 5bulan." Joonmyeon berkata dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kita bisa pergi kerumah sakit besok dan memasangnya,sayang."

"Kau tau,aku khawatir bulan ini aku belum mendapatkan ingat kita melakukan itu 2 minggu yang lalu tanpa pengaman." ujar Joonmyeon sambil menatap Kris.

"Aku mengeluarkannya diluar,Myeonie."

"Tapi selanjutnya,kau mengeluarkannya di dalam secara tidak sadar tuan Wu." kesal Joonmyeon karena suaminya itu pabbo.

"Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja,kita akan memeriksakanmu besok. Kau free?" tanya Kris. Dan di jawab anggukan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Kau mandilah,kau sudah makan?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Sudah tadi." jawab Kris seraya beranjak dari ranjang,"Kau mau mandi bersamaku,cantik." lanjutnya.

"Shut up yout mouth and go to bath." desis Joonmyeon.

"Oke my queen.." jawab Kris,dan berlalu menuju kamar,sebelumnya mendaratkan kecupan di kening Sena yang mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

**Joonmyeon POV**

Hari ini sesuai dengan apa yang di katakan Kris tadi malam. Kami akan mengunjungi dokter kandungan. Selain untuk memasang alat kontrasepsi juga untuk memastikan apa yang kami lakukan 2 minggu yang lalu membuahkan hasil atau tidak.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Kris saat masuk ke kamar.

"Ne ~." jawabku. Segera kuambil gendongan bayi dan segera menggendong Sena. Kurasa penyamaranku kali ini sangat bagus,demikian pula dengan Kris.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kita mengajak Sena,Kris?" tanyaku. "Aku khawatir."

"Tenang saja,semua akan baik-baik saja." Kris menjawab dengan santainya. "Kajja.." dia meraih tas keperluan Sena dan berjalan merangkulku.

"Sena-ya.. Apakah kau tidak bisa minum susu formula saja?" tanya Kris yang tetap fokus pada jalan. Kami sedang di dalam mobil.

"Memangnya kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini Sena menolak susu formula jika aku ada di dekatnya." jawabku.

"Lihatlah sekarang kita sedang di jalan dan apa yang dia lakukan? Menyusu. Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang melihat?"

"Ini di dalam mobil,tidak akan ada yang melihat. Lagipula wajar kalau seorang ibu menyusui anaknya." jawabku. Apa sih yang ada di otak bule ini? Jinjja. Anaknya sedang menyusu kenapa dia yang marah?

"Kau tidak mengerti,Myeonie." desisnya.

"Whatever." jawabku cuek.

Setelah sampai,karena aku sudah membuat janji akhirnya aku langsung masuk menemui dokter Byun.

"Uwaaa... Inikah Sena,Myeonie?" hebohnya saat kami baru masuk ruangannya. Sifat hebohnya tidak berubah.

"Yak! Jangan heboh seperti itu bacon-ah..." protesku.

"Wae? Lihatlah anakmu begitu lucu. Kyaaaa ~" jawabnya,tetap dengan heboh.

"Terserah! Kau sudah taukan apa tujuanku kemari?" tanyaku dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi,ini suamimu?" tanyanya.

"Ne."

"Annyeonghaseo.. Kris Wu imnida." Kris memberi salam pada Baekhyun.

"Annyeong.. Byun Baekhyun imnida." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum anehnya. Aku tau apa yang ada diotaknya. Dasar!

"Jadi,benarkah kau aktor Kanada seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeollie?"

Ha? Kyungsoo? Terkutuk kau Kyung. Kau bercerita pada hitam jelek itu,Jinjja... Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya temanku yang berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan. Jadi aku menghubunginya tadi malam,aku harap kebiasaan embernya tidak kemana-mana.

"Tidak usah kaget seperti itu. Aku tidak marah padamu,Myeonie. Chanyeolie sudah menceritakan semuanya. Asal aku bisa berfoto dengan suami tampanmu dan meminta tanda tangannya." ujarnya girang seperti biasa.

"Dasar!" desisku. Kuharap mulut embernya benar-benar tidak bocor. Aku tau Baekhyun luar dalam.

"Tenang saja Myeoni,rahasiamu aman ditanganku." ujarnya.

"Hahh... Aku percaya padamu Dokter Byun." ujarku.

"Ehem... Jadi,apakah bisa kita mulai sekarang? Aku masih harus kesuatu tempat setelah ini." Kris buka suara,aku menyipitkan mataku menatapnya. Kesuatu tempat? Kemana?

"Ah.. Tentu saja. Bisa kau ambil alih dulu putri cantikmu dari Joonmyeon?" suruh Baekhyun. Dan Kris langsung mengambil alih Sena dariku. Setelah itu,Baekhyun menggiringku ke ranjang pemeriksaannya dan menutup tirainya.

"Menurut cerita Chanyeol yang berasal dari Jongin.. Kau berencana memulai menjalani rumah tangga yang sebenarnya dengan bule itu? Benar?" tanya Baekhyun,sudah kuduga dia akan mewawancaraiku seperti paparazi. Awas kau Kyungsoo..

"Yah.. Seperti yang kau dengar." jawabku dengan nada malas.

"Hmm... Ah! Aku lupa. Oke! Ke kamar mandi,gunakan ini dulu." suruh Baekhyun,seraya memberikan benda pipih berwarna biru padaku.

Aku segera menerimanya,dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan pada benda pipih itu. Setelah selesai aku langsung keluar dan memberikan benda itu pada Baekhyun.

"Negatif... Oke,sekarang kau naik ketempat tidur dan aku akan memasang alat kontrasepsi padamu." suruhnya lagi. Aku mengikuti apa yang dia suruh.

"Apakah kau tidak berniat memberikan adik untuk Sena?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yak! Sena belum genap 6 aku kesini." desisku. "Hamil dan melahirkan itu menyakitkan. Kau saja yang belum pernah merasakan! Suruh Chanyeol menghamilimu dan baru kau rasakan."

"Yak! Kau mendoakan aku agar sepertimu. Married by accident,ha?"

"Tentu.." jawabku.

"Kau ini... Aish..." kesalnya. Aku senang menggodanya.  
**  
Author POV  
**  
Sementara itu,Kris yang ditinggalkan dengan Sena,terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Sudah sampai? Benarkah?"

" . . . . . . . "

" Tentu saja,aku sampai sekitar 1jam lagi. Tunggulah.."

" . . . . . . . . "

"Oke... Bye..."

Setelah mengucapkan salam,Kris menutup panggilan teleponnya. Dan menatap Sena.

"Kau akan bertemu seseorang sebentar lagi,baby.. Kau harus senang. Arra?" ujar Kris pada Sena.

"Kyaa..."

"Hahaha... Kau senang? Hmm." bisik Kris dan menciumi wajah Sena. Sena terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat tertawa dan memperlihatkan gusinya. Kemudian Sena meraih ponsel Kris yang masih ditangannya.

"Ya.. Ini bukan mainan,baby." ucap Kris sambil menjauhkan ponselnya dari Sena,merasa apa yang di inginkannya tidak di dapat. Sena mulai mengerutkan wajahnya,pertanda tidak suka. Dan menunjukkan gelagat akan menangis.

"Ya... Ya... Jangan menangis baby." Kris mulai terdengar panik. "Oke,bermainlah dengan ponsel daddy...Ah,maksudku appa." Kris akhirnya memberikan ponsel pintarnya pada Sena,dan tentu saja wajah Sena kembali di hiasi dengan senyum lebarnya yang menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan. Appa akan mendaftarkanmu menjadi aktris setelah kau besar nanti." gumam Kris kembali mencium pipi Sena.

"Na-ya.. Stop... Stop... akh... Itu bukan makanan baby.." erang Kris frustasi karena Sena memasukkan ujuk ponselnya kemulutnya dan tentu saja air liur Sena langsung menetes membasahi layar ponsel Kris.

Srekk...

Tirai penutup ranjang periksa dibuka. Dan Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati Kris,yang tengah menatap Sena dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan anakmu?" koor Kris.

Joonmyeon menatap Sena. "Yak... apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat ambil ponselmu. Itu kotor dan pasti banyak kumannya." perintah Joonmyeon.

"Kau seperti tidak tau Sena saja. Dia pasti menangis kalau aku memintanya." jawab Kris.

"Haiss... Na-ya... Kemarikan ponselnya." bujuk Joonmyeon langsung mengambil ponsel dari Sena.

"Huweeeeeee ~~~" tangis Sena langsung terdengar memenuhi ruang praktik Baekhyun.

"Apa kubilang." gumam Kris. Yang menatap ponselnya yang terkena air liur Sena. "Ponselku.." bisiknya.

"Eomma disini sayang.. Stt..." Joonmyeon langsung membuka baju bagian atasnya dan memberikan ASI pada Sena agar tidak menangis. Akhirnya Sena berhenti menangis. "Jangan memasukkan sembarangan barang kemulutmu karena itu banyak kumannya,sayang. Kau mengerti?" kata Joonmyeon pada Sena. Yang hanya dibalas kerjapan mata berair oleh Sena.

Sesuai apa yang diminta Baekhyun tadi,setelah berfoto dengan Kris,Baekhyun terlihat girang dan berjanji akan menjaga rahasia itu.

"Gomawo atas bantuanmu hari ini,Baek." ujar Joonmyeon.

"Sama-sama.. Aku akan sering keapartemenmu. Kau tau Sena sudah mencuri hatiku." jawab Baekhyun,sambil mencium pipi Sena,yang membuat Sena tertawa.

"Tentu... Tapi kapan kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol?"

"Yak! Jangan bahas itu disini. Kau akan tau nanti."

"Hahaha... Aku menunggu undangan darimu,Baekhyun-ah." sahut Kris.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan?" protes Baekhyun dengan pout di bibirnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." pamit Joonmyeon. Akhirnya Kris dan Joonmyeon meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tapi mereka tidak sadar saat seseorang tengah membidik mereka dengan kameranya saat di baseman rumah sakit.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Joonmyeon saat mobil Kris bukan menuju arah apartemennya.

"Kau akan tau nanti,sayang?" jawab Kris dengan senyumnya. "Apakah setelah ini,kita bisa bebas bermain?" lanjut Kris. Dan langsung mendapat death Glare dari Joonmyeon.

"Hah... Hilangkan pikiran mesummu." ketus Joonmyeon,walau dia berkata lain. Kris sudah menjadi candu untuknya sekarang ini,begitulah yang dirasakan Joonmyeon.

"Mma...mammm..."

Kris dan Joonmyeon langsung beralih menatap Sena dengan terkaget,pasalnya Sena baru saja mengucapkan kata pertamanya.

"A... apa sayang?" tanya Joonmyeon. "Katakan sekali lagi?"

"Mamm..."

"Kyaaa~ Kau memanggilku.. Kau memanggilku eomma... Aa Sena kyeopta..." girang Joonmyeom. Sementara Kris menatap istrinya itu dengan senyum lebar,sama senangnya.

"Sena-ya... Kapan kau akan memanggilku daddy,sayang?" ujar Kris. Joonmyeon menatap tajam Kris.

"Appa.." desisnya.

"Ya itu maksudku." Kris mengoreksi ucapannya. Memang Joonmyeon sangat menentang Kris,saat Kris memanggil dirinya daddy dihadapan Sena. Joonmyeon lebih menyukai panggilan appa dan eomma.

"Apartemen siapa ini?" tanya Joonmyeon saat mobil Kris memasuki kawasan baseman sebuah apartemen yang lebih mewah dari apartemennya.

Kris tersenyum, "Kau akan tau nanti,sayang." ujar Kris. "Kajja,kita turun."

Kris membimbing Joonmyeon memasuki apartemen mewah itu. Sedangkan Joonmyeon dalam hati bertanya-tanya apartemen siapa yang akan dia kunjungi. Mereka keluar dari lift tepat dilantai 12,mereka berjalan melewati lorong dan sekaramg mereka berhenti di depan pintu dengan nomor 245.

Joonmyeon menatap Kris dengan tatapan 'ini apartemen siapa?'

"Kau akan tau sebentar lagi." jawab Kris sambil terkekeh dan mencium pelipis Joonmyeon. Kemudian Kris memencet bel apartemen. Tak berapa lama...

Klek... Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik dan segar. Mata Joonmyeon membulat.

"Mom... Mommy..."

**.**

**.**

TBC . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo for read and review readerdeul ~**

**Maaf typo dan EYD kacau… ^^**

**Don't forget tinggalkan review lagi..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Lynkim**

**Tittle : Sunshine**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yi Fan, and other**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : 4of?**

**Genre : Family, GS**

.

.

.

.

"Mommy..."

Joonmyeon terpaku melihat wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu membukakan pintu.

"Hallo sayang." sapa wanita itu. Kris yang melihat keterkejutan istrinya itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Jangan melihatku seolah melihat hantu,Myeonie. Lets come in."

"Ayo sayang.." Kris merangkul Joonmyeon dan menggiring Joonmyeon masuk mengikuti ibunya. Yah,wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu adalah ibu mertua Joonmyeon.

"Sena ~ Long time not see you. Look! How beautiful and cute you?!" heboh ibu Kris sambil mengambil Sena dari gendongan Joonmyeon.

"Kyaaa~" Sena membalas apa yang dikatakan neneknya dengan gelak tawa senang,sepertinya Sena mengerti situasi.

"Kyaaa~ Kau semakin menggemaskan." ibu Kris memekik gembira karena mendapat respon dari cucunya.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kita akan menemui mommy?!" bisik Joonmyeon pada Kris.

"Kalau aku bilang,kau pasti akan menolak kuajak kemari." jawab Kris dengan berbisik juga. "Aku tau kau pasti bisa,mommy sudah berubah." lanjut Kris masih berbisik,dengan pandangan mata tetap pada ibu dan anaknya yang tengah bersenda gurau.

Joonmyeon menatap Kris dengan pandangan memelas. "Tenanglah... Everything is change,don't worry babe." Kris kembali memberi Joonmyeon semangat dan merangkul kedalam pelukannya.

"Huweeeee..." setelah hampir 30menit akhirnya Sena menangis.

"Myeonie,Sena lapar. Sebaiknya beri dia makan dulu." ujar Ibu Kris,sambil menyerahkan Sena pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menerima Sena dengan sedikit kikut.

Setelah mendapatkan makanannya Sena terdiam dan berkosentrasi pada acara makannya. Joonmyeon tersenyum menatap Sena yang terlihat lucu saat menyusu padanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan berubah,Myeonie." ujar Ibu Kris. Joonmyeon mengalihkan tatapannya pada ibu mertuanya tersebut.

Tatapan mereka bertemu,dan Joonmyeon tidak menemukan tatapan tidak suka dari ibu mertuanya seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Ne... Semua orang bisa berubah,mom." Joonmyeon menjawab dengan suara lirih dan sedikit takut.

Ibu mertua Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Aku tau akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Sena. Dan sama sepertimu,aku juga telah berubah."

"Maafkan aku karena sempat tidak menyukaimu." ujar Ibu Kris sambil mengelus kepala Joonmyeon,Joonmyeon merasakan kasih sayang dari tangan ibu mertuanya itu.

Joonmyeon tersenyum canggung. Memang sejak awal pernikahan mereka ibu Kris tidak menyetujui pernikahan anaknya itu,tapi karena nasi sudah menjadi bubur mau tidak mau ibu Kris akhirnya menyetujuinya. Dan ibu Kris semakin tidak menyukai Joonmyeon karena sikap Joonmyeon yang seolah tidak mengiginkan Sena. Tapi seiring waktu,karena bujukan Kris dan bukti-bukti Joonmyeon telah berubah dari Minseok,akhirnya ibu Kris mau membuka hatinya untuk Joonmyeon dan menerima Joonmyeon sebagai menantunya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu,Myeonie. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi padaku. Aku sudah menerimamu sebagai menantuku,asalkan kau menjaga Sena dengan baik." terang ibu Kris.

Melihat istrinya terdiam Kris menampakan senyum tipisnya. Dan kemudian menatap Sena yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata sipitnya,yang menurut Kris sangat megerikan kalau sedang menatap tidak suka sesuatu. Dan secara tidak sadar Kris tidak menyadari kalau mata Sena adalah turunannya.

"Jadi,apakah kau juga bisa menerimaku menjadi ibu mertuamu?"

"Ne..." jawab Joonmyeom lirih,tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk ibu mertuanya dan menjadi menantu yang baik.

Chu ~

Kris mencium pipi Joonmyeon. "Yak! Akhhhh~" teriakan Joonmyeon karena Kris menciumnya dan diakhiri dengan erangan kesakitan karena Sena menggigitnya. Joonmyeon meringis kesakitan yang membuat Kris dan ibunya panik.

"Wae?" pertanyaan bodoh Kris.

"Myeonie gwenchana?"

Joonmyeon menatap Sena yang tengah melayangkan tatapan kesal dengan mulutnya tetap menggigit Joonmyeon. Meski Sena belum punya gigi tapi gigitan Sena sangat menyakitkan bagi Joonmyeon.

"Appo ~" ringis Joonmyeon.

"Dia menggigit?" tanya ibu Kris. "Na-ya... Lepaskan mommy ne? Lihatlah.. Mommymu kesakitan." lanjutnya membujuk Sena.

Tapi Joonmyeon tetap meringis kesakitan. Melihat itu,Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pelan paha Sena. "Baby,lepaskan mommymu ne? Mommy kesakitan." bisik Kris. Seolah suara Kris adalah perintah mutlak,Sena akhirnya melepaskan gigitannya. Dan desah nafas lega langsung terdengar dari bibir Joonmyeon. Tapi,Joonmyeon meringis lagi karena Sena menghisap kembali ASInya.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya ibu Kris.

"Anniyo mom.. Hanya sedikit terasa sakit setelah digigit." bisik Joonmyeon.

"Ohh... Itu sudah biasa,sayang. Krissie juga seperti itu saat masih bayi."

"Momm..."

"Why? Its the truth boy."

**Joonmyeon POV**

Tadi malam aku menginap dirumah Kris. Aku tidak meyangka ibu mertuaku yang galak dan bermulut tajam itu bisa berubah menerimaku.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu,sayang?" tanya Kris.

"Anni..." jawabku. Aku menatap Sena yang masih setia berada di alam mimpinya. Kuperhatikan wajah kecilnya yang damai.

"Lihatlah! Kau semakin aneh,orang bisa mengira kau gila nyonya."

Aku menatapnya. "Aku hanya mengagumi kecantikan putriku yang menurun dariku,itu saja." jawabku acuh.

"Cih! Kalau tidak ada daddy..."

"Appa." potongku.

Kris mendesah. "Ya ... ya.. Appa... Kalau tidak ada appa sepertiku,Sena juga tidak akan bisa cantik."

"Percaya diri sekali kau tuan." cibirku.

"Akuilah... Aku aktor tampan dan terkenal. Hampir semua orang mengenalku di Canada."

"Itu di Canada bukan di Korea." potongku.

"Ya... ya... Kau selalu menang. Tunggu saja nanti malam kau akan kalah dariku sampai meminta ampun... Akhhh... Aku sedang menyetir."

"Jangan berteriak,Sena bisa bangun." desisku. Demi Tuhan,kenapa otaknya itu selalu seperti itu sejak kami memutuskan untuk memulai dari awal.

"Kau mencubit lenganku." keluhnya.

"Rasakan.. Itu pantas kau dapat karena otakmu semakin bergeser." jawabku ketus.

"Kau tau apa yang di maksud _hasrat lelaki_ kan,Myeonie sayang?" bisiknya dengan suara seduktif.

Aku membelalakan mataku,dan kurasakan wajahku sedikit memanas. "Kau sedang menyetir naga mesum. Perhatikan jalanmu." ujarku berusaha terlihat ketus.

"Ck... Kau sekarang menolaknya tapi saat kau di bawahku kau akan memohon-mohon padaku... Yak... yak..."

Aku menghentikan ocehannya dengan mencubit kembali tangannya. Rasakan...

Setelah memparkirkan mobil di basement apartemen,kami langsung berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa kami ke lantai 11 apartemenku.

Klek...

"Minseok disini?" tanya Kris saat melihat sepatu Minnie ada di beranda.

"Hmnn... Tapi dengan siapa?" tanyaku balik.

Kris mengedikkan bahunya dan menggiringku masuk kedalam rumah. Dan saat sampai diruang keluarga. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku mendadak mejadi kaku,tubuh Kris juga demikian.

Bruk...

Sebuah surat kabar harian di lempar oleh namja yang berasa di samping Minseok. Aku menatap surat kabar itu dan mataku membelalak melihat berita yang ada dihalaman depan tersebut. Kris memungut koran itu dan reaksinya kurang lebih sama denganku.

"Lihat ulah kalian!" bentak manager Han. Sena berlonjak kaget di gendonganku,aku segera mengayun-ayunkan Sena pelan untuk menenangkannya. Untunglah Sena tetap tertidur.

"Apa aku bilang.. Kalian terlalu sembrono.. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.. Aishh... Kepalaku pusing." keluhnya. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya? Kalian ini?! Karirmu bisa hancur Kim Joonmyeon. Dan kau Wi yifan,kedatanganmu membuat segalanya menjadi kacau."

Hening ~

Setelah aku meletakkan Sena di tempat tidur,sekarang aku berkumpul bersama 5 orang disini. Yah.. CEO agensiku,Lee Soman datang beberapa menit yang lalu untuk membahas masalah ini.

"Hah..." desah direktur Lee. "Kim Joonmyeon,apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Aku sudah memberimu kebijakan untuk menikah dan melahirkan. Tapi kau malah membocorkan rahasiamu sendiri." ujarnya yang langsung menusuk hatiku.

"Maafkan aku,ini kesalahanku." ujar Kris. Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Kris,aku merasa dia pria gentle sekarang ini.

"Tentu saja ini salahmu." potong manager Han.

"Tenanglah... Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini kalau kita berfikir dengan kepala dingin." ujar direktur Lee. "Kris,Joonmyeon... Tindakan apa yang akan kalian ambil?"

"Aku akan mengungkap hubungan ini di muka public." ujar Kris,otomatis aku langsung menatapnya dengan mata membelalak. Apa yang ada diotaknya?

"Kau gila?" bentak manager Han.

"Sepertinya kita harus memanggil managermu,Kris." ujar direktur Lee tenang.

"Tapi pak..."

"Tenanglah manager Han. Kita harus memikirkan dengan kepala dingin." ujar direktur Lee lagi. "Apakah kau sudah memikirkan semua masak-masak akibat dari apa rencanamu itu?"

Kulihat Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu,aku bisa saja kehilangan popularitasku dan bukan aku saja,tapi Joonmyeon juga bisa kehilangan semuanya." jelas Kris. Aku bisa melihat sorot mata serius dimatanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Jadi,kau bagaimana,Myeonie?" tanya Minseok. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Pikirkan keputusan apa yang terbaik untuk kalaian berdua malam ini. Dan jangan terburu-buru. Joonmyeon,aku akan membatalkan jadwalmu untuk kedepannya. Kau dalam pengawasan paparazi saat ini." ujar Pak Lee.

"Dan kau Kris.. Sebaiknya kau tidak mengunjungi Joonmyeon untuk beberapa waktu kedepan." lanjut pak Lee.

**Author POV**

"Kau tau Myeonie,aku merindukan Sena." ujar Kris dari seberang telepon.

"Bersabarkah! Nantikita pasti akan bisa bertemu lagi. Kau tau kan sekarang ini sangat berbahaya bagi kita untuk bertemu." Jawab Joonmyeon.

"Hah! Aku tau itu Myeonie. Oke sampaikan pada Sena kalau daddynya ini sangat merindukannya."

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Ne,akan aku sampaikan pada Sena kalau di sudah bangun lagi nanti."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau sedang menyusui Sena?" tanya Kris.

"Kau pikir apa yang membuat Sena bisa tertidur?" tanya Joonmyeon balik pada Kris.

"Andai aku ada disana."

"Tutup mulutmu. Ini sudah malam aku mau tidur. BYE." Joonmyeon mengakhiri acara berteleponnya karena topik bahasan akan melenceng jauh.

Joonmyeon menatap Sena yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya,Sena tertidur dengan nyaman. "Kau tau,kenapa setelah hubunganku dengan nenekmu membaik kenapa sekarang hubunganku dengan appamu terbongkar sayang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisik Joonmyeon pada Sena.

Tok... Tok...

Joonmyeon mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk,dan saat pintu terbuka Joonmyeon melihat Minseok diikuti oleh wanita yang sangat ia kenal.

"Eomma..." bisik Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon langsung menegakkan badannya,ibunya terlihat tersenyum dan langsung duduk di sisi tempat tidur Joonmyeon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" tanya Sungmin,ibu Joonmyeon.

"Seperti yang eomma lihat. Aku baik-baik saja,kecuali keadaan yang semakin memburuk." Jawab Joonmyeon dengan kepala menunduk.

Sungmin mengelus pundak Joonmyeon untuk memberikan dukungan pada anak perempuannya itu. "Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja,sayang." Sungmin menenangkan Joonmyeon. Minseok yang masih berdiri disamping mereka hanya bisa menatap sdih Joonmyeon. Pasalnya sahabatnya itu baru saj mendapatkan kebahagiaan tapi dengan cepat masalah baru muncul lagi.

"Aku bukanlah anak yang baik. Aku pasti mengecewakan kalian,terlebih appa." Ujar Joonmyeon lirih.

"Anniyo.." Sungmin langsung menyanggah ucapan Joonmyeon. "Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan kami,Myeonie."

"Aku..."

"Stttttt... Percayalah kau selalu membuat aku dan appamu bangga,Myeonie. Terlebih dengan hadirnya Sena." Sungmin menatap Sena yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya. "Lihatlah! Kau membuat eommamu ini tidak percaya bahwa anaknya yang manja bisa menjadi seorang ibu di usia yang sangat muda."

Joonmyeon menatap Sena dan ikut tersenyum seperti Sungmin.

**Next Day**

"Kau gila,Myeonie." Desis manager Han. Saat ini Joonmyeon tengah berada di ruangan direktur Lee untuk mebicarakan keputusan akhirnya. Manager Han terlihat membelalakan matanya dan direktur Lee tetap terlihat tenang dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Joonmyeon.

"Anni.. Aku hanya berfikir ini adalah yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Aku rela kehilangan semua asalakan aku tidak kehilangan keluargaku." Joonmyeon berujar dengan mantap pada manager Han.

Hening ~

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya direktur Lee dengan suara rendah yang menunjukkan ketegasan didalamnya.

Joonmyeon menatap direktur Lee tatapan penuh keyakinan. Dan menjawab, "Ya,saya yakin."

"Apakah kau sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya baik-baik?"

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi,saya siap menerima resikonya."

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu." Ujar direktur Lee.

"Tapi direktur..."

"Kita akan membicarakan ini dengan pihak agensu Kris." Direktur Lee memotong ucapan manager Han.

**Joonmyeon POV**

Aku yakin keputusan yang aku ambil adalah yang terbaik untukku dan Sena. Tidak selamanya aku akan menjadi bintang jadi tidak ada salahnya aku pensiun lebih awal. Meski menjadi seorang bintang adalah impianku tadi selama lebih dari 10 tahun ini aku sudah melakukannya,menjadi seorang bintang.

Tap..

Aku berhenti menatap ruang latihan,yang aku lewati. Aku melihat ada beberap traini yang sedang berlatih akting. Aku tersenyum,walau dalam sedikit berat,tapi aku sudah memutuskannya. Baru saja aku ingin melangkah...

"Joonmyeon sunbae? benarkan?" kudengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku,setealh aku menoleh ternyata salah seorang traini memanggilku. Kalau tidak salah namanya Minji."Annyeong sunbae." Sapanya sambil membungkukkan badan,aku tersenyum untuk membalas sapaanya. Dan akhirnya kami duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di depan ruang latihan. Sepertinya dia akan segera debut dilihat dari sering jadwal latihannya.

"Hmmm.. Sunbae.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Tapi..." dia menghentikan ucapannya.

"Tapi?"

"Hmmnnn.. apakah berita yang aku dengar di TV itu benar? Kalau... Kalau sunbae sudah... sudah memiliki anak?" dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan suara yang lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku terdiam. Memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan kukeluarkan. Meski niatku sudah bulat,tapi bohong jika aku tidak merasa berat meninggalakan semua usaha yang aku bangun selama ini.

"Dan benarkah,sunbae akan mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar. "Sunbae tau,aku adalah penggemar beratmu,dan akuy memutuskan masuk ke dunia hiburan juga karena aku ingin sepertimu."

"Semua bisa berubah seiring dengan perubahan waktu,Minjia.." aku memotong ucapannya. Minji menatapku dan aku juga balas menatapnya. "Perlu kau tau Minji,tidak selamanya kita akan tetap menjadi seorang diva,suatu saat nanti kita juga akan mengalami yang bernama keredupan. Dan seperti yang kau dengar aku mengambil masa redupku lebih awal." Jelasku. "Dan dengan keluarnya aku dari dunia hiburan juga aku ingin memberi kesempatan pada hobae-hobaeku seperti dirimu." Lanjutku lagi.

"Sunbae..."

"Jadi,jangan gunakan aku sebagai patokanmu karena aku tidak memberi contoh yang baik untuk kalian. Lihat apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang,aku mengecewakan banyak pihak." Ujarku. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Lanjutku dan beranjak dari dudukku. Sepertinya aku butuh tempat yang lebih pribadi untuk meluapkan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. _Appa..._

_**Flashback **_

"Jika suatu saat kau bisa menjadi aktris terkenal,jangan buat appamu ini malu dengan nilai yang turun atau skandl dengan aktor tampan." Ujar appa saat kami sedang menonton TV bersama.

Aku mempoutkan bibirku, "Demi Tuhan appa,aku masih berusia 9 tahun aku tidak menjalin hubungan sebelum dewasa." Ujarku.

"Aku tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi,seorang Kim Joonmyeon tidak akan mengecewakan ayahnya." Kata appa sambil mengecup keningku.

"Tapi suatu saat nanti aku ingin menikah dengan aktor yang tampan, tinggi dan kaya."

"Yak! Kau itu masih kecil,Myeonie. Jangan menghayal yang belum saatnya kau hayalkan." sela eomma dengan Jongdae di gendongannya.

"Hahahahaha.. tidak apa-apa,Minie. Biarkan Myeonie berhayal saja. Tapi ingat apa yang appa katakan padamu. Kau tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang negatif yang berujung membuat orangotuamu ini mali. Kau taukan kehidupan liar seorang artis sekarang ini sedang banyak menjadi banyak perbincangan dimedia masa." Jelas appa.

"Ne,aku tau appa.. aku masih anak-anak." Jawabku.

"Aku yakin Myeonie kita tidak akan berbuat seperti itu saat dia besar nanti." Eomma menambahkan.

"Aku bangga menjadi adikmu,noona. Aku punya noona yang dikenal banyak orang." Kali ini Jongdae berbicara.

_**Flashback End**_

**Author POV**

Joonmyeon terdiam di dalam mobilnya dengan mata yang sudah basah dengan airmata,dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan berumpu pada tangan diatas kemudi mobilnya. Joonmyeon benar-benar membutuhkan tempat bersandar untuk saat ini. Ingin sekali dia bersandar pada suaminya tapi apa boleh buat semuanya dalam masa sulit untuk saat ini.

"Mianhae appa,eomma... Aku telah mengecewakan kalian. Aku menyerah saat sudah menginjakkan kaki diatas bintang. Aku melakukan kesalahan saat aku sudah tinggal di atas bintang. Maafkan aku... Hiks.." bisik Joonmyeon sambil terisak.

Drttttt... Drtttt...

Joonmyeon merasakan ponselnya bergetar didalam tasnya. Dengan segera dia merogoh tasnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

_Krissie Calling..._

"Kris?" bisiknya. Kemudian menggeser tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

"Yeob..."

"_Kau dimana? Sena demam. Minseok baru saja mengirimiku pesan. Dia bilang kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya."_ Kris memotong apa yang Jonnmyeon katakan. Langsung saja membuat Joonmyeon kaget dan membelalakan matanya. Pasalnya saat dia tinggalkan tadi pagi Sena masih biasa saja.

"_Myeonie.. Kau masih mendengarku.. Hallo.."_ Kris memanggil Joonmyeon.

"Ne.. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau dimana?"

"_Mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa mendampingimu. Kau tau,aku terikat jadwal dan..."_

"Aku tau,nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Bye."

"_Myeonie... Wait..."_ teriak Kris saat Joonmyeon akan menutup teleponnya.

"Wae?"

"_I love you.."_

Joonmyeon terdiam. "I love you,too." Balas Joonmyeon,sebelum benar-benar menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

.

.

.

.

**Huweeeeeeeeeeee...**

**.**

**Ngetik lagi setelah file hilang... hasilnya bueda bangett... maafkan aku jika kalian para reader kecewa.. hiks... **

**.**

**Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview... #bow**


End file.
